


It's April

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [20]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: And Soren has banged his head on the table 50 times in the last 5 minutes.





	It's April

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things to mention real quick
> 
> 1\. Sorry if I get the whole Autism part of this wrong, I don't have it and I know it's effects are very broad so please bear with me.
> 
> 2\. Most of the stories after Grima and Anthony go home are during the comforting part of Reinhardt and Anthony. Hector's sequel takes place the Monday after, Lon'qu's takes place the Sunday after, Raquesis' is the Wednesday after and Tiki's and Lukas' is some place in between the Grima incident and the next multipart work. Just wanted to clear some stuff up.

It was obvious fact that Soren was a bitter guy from his childhood trauma and other things during the Radiance Wars, even with his best friend Ike and newly reconnected brother Pelleas trying to get him more out of his shell. Now Soren had a fucking excuse to be a grouch.

April is usually a good thing for the Heroes as it means summer is coming, the weather's warming up and there's a lot more puddles to splash in. Soren used it as an excuse to stay in and get some reading done, but April has taken on a whole new meaning, the meaning of stress. Standardized tests up the wall, the pta trying to refine the big carnival and apparently Linda's favorite holiday, if it even counted as one. His summoner Shade often taught him stuff about her world when the two were bored and she often casually mentioned different mental illnesses, and often had lengthy and pretty scholarly conversations about them despite Shade being casual way too often for everyone's own good. An illness that often came up was autism, something that neither of them had but often did their research extensively in order to get a good grip on the topic. So Soren understood the topic better than most of the heroes or parents.

Linda did not understand the topic like Shade can't understand calculus. 

Whenever it was April or hell even the last week of March, she'd go all out on the blue and Autism Speaks path, and it was obvious that sometimes the shit she was selling was over priced because the PTA was desperate for money in order to fund the end of the year carnival so that they just didn't throw crappy ice pops and a cheap ass sticker at dismissal. 

"Linda." The branded said after lifting his head up from the 150th time he smacked it on the table in order to end his suffering from the meeting. "Do you have any idea what it is to be a parent? I can be a better parent because I know my goddamn rights and wrongs. I don't parade my child around like a trophy, because a kid is a human life. You constantly abuse Alex for jack shit while praising Billy for all the shit he's caused. Parents don't use their kids as fucking platforms for pity, attention and money. They bring a child into this world to love them. I'm guessing you want a fucking cookie for giving Alex the bare minimum? No, you don't even deserve one of your fucking shitty ass cookies. You earn the C bomb of the year bitch." Then, he plopped his head on the table again, probably going to take a nap and fantasize about having a perfect married life with Ike.


End file.
